Jee-Dai
Many would think JEE-DAI watched the Star Wars movies (not to mention read the novels and comics) one too many times. They would be right. Modeling himself after the most iconic Jedi of the franchise like Obi-Wan Kenobi, Yoda and the Skywalkers, Jee-Dai is everything you would expect a member of the Jedi Order to be -- sans the robes. A few have theorized that perhaps Jee-Dai took the mysterious and obscure Cybertronian martial art of Metallikato and heavily modified it to reflect the seven major forms of lightsaber combat. No matter the inspiration for his technique, Jee-Dai is capable of many of the feats ascribed to the Jedi, despite much of the basis of his Jedi "powers" being purely technological via use of localized tractor beams to not only create forcefields, but also emulate the Jedi penchant for telekinesis. However, his affinity for using the Jedi mind-trick and his heightened sensitivity to "the Force" are not so easily explained away. Like his Junkion brethren, Jee-Dai is adept at not only healing the wounds of others, but also in dealing with all things mechanical. In robot mode, Jee-Dai is armed only with the hallmark weapon of a Jedi, the lightsaber. His altmode is the most iconic Star Wars starfighter of all time: the Incom T-65XJ3 X-Wing, armed with four fire-linked laser cannons, proton torpedoes and "Jedi shadow bombs". His preferences in combat styles -- melee in robot and ranged in X-Wing -- can be exploited. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: Since Junk began receiving transmissions from Earth, the Junkions have tended to theme themselves after some form of entertainment or another. Radio, commercials, television shows, video games, comics -- you name it, there's likely a Junkion that had adopted it as a means of making them unique. Jee-Dai was one such individual, though he was already rather unique in some respects from having learned aspects of the ancient, deadly and obscure Cybertronian martial art of Metallikato. Who it was that had trained him, even Jee-Dai cannot recall. But that knowledge would ultimately form the basis of his own incorporation of Earth culture. Once Episode IV of Star Wars came out in 1977, he was hooked. Obi-Wan Kenobi? Way cool. Yoda, once The Empire Strikes Back came out? Even cooler. Darth Vader's redemption by Luke Skywalker in Return of the Jedi and the ultimate defeat of the Emperor? Epic. Truly epic. Needless to say, Jee-Dai was a fiend for all things Star Wars. Especially once the novels and comics and games started coming out, Jee-Dai just couldn't get enough. So it was not much of a surprise when Jee-Dai switched out his junk-cycle alternate mode for the iconic Rebel Alliance starfighter: the Incom T-65B X-Wing. And just when it seemed things were starting to die down... then George Lucas came out with the Special Edition Star Wars trilogy, and it began all over again. The prequel movies only made things better for Jee-Dai, particularly in the realm of lightsaber choreography. Even after the advent of Episode III: Revenge of the Sith and the end of the movies (at least for the next fifteen or sixteen years), there were still plenty of novels, video games (man, those two Knights of the Old Republic console games were FANTASTIC!), Jee-Dai still savored all things Star Wars. He is, in fact, a member in good standing on Wookieepedia, the Star Wars wiki. As time passed, Jee-Dai also saw how Earth was becoming the fulcrum of the Cybertronian Wars. Unwilling to see Earth and the universe at large continue to remain in peril at the hands of the Dark Side followers that are the Decepticons (and more importantly, deprive everyone of the genius that is George Lucas and his creation of the Star Wars universe), Jee-Dai finally decided it was time to go to Earth and do his part. It was time to fulfill the prophecy and bring balance to the Force. Primus help you all. MUX History: OOC Notes The Junkions are a semi-autonomous group of Autobots, like the Dinobots. Logs /Posts 2010 Sep 03 - New Arrival << The Autobot spinny pops up, then is replaced by... Luke Skywalker in his flight suit?!? No, wait... it's a Junkion! >> *the Junkion taps at the microphone for a moment as if to make sure it's working, then nods, straightening up* "Greetings, mighty Optimus. I am Jee-Dai, Junkion Jedi Master and friend to Junkions everywhere. I know that you are powerful, mighty Optimus, and that your friendship with the Junkions must be equally powerful. As a token of good will, I present you with a gift: myself. I am hard-working, and will serve you well." He nods again, apparently content with what he said. "May the Force be with you." << Jee-Dai disappears, replaced again by the Autobot spinny >> 2012 Feb 15 - AAR: Washington DC << The Autobot spinny appears, only to be replaced by the rear view of Jee-Dai, apparently talking to someone off-screen >> "--just like running Beggar's Canyon back home. Handy natural feature, that Grand Canyon, though perhaps a little wider than it really should have been--" "Jee-Dai?" comes Lugnut's gruff voice from offscreen. "The video log?" "What? Oh, yes!" Jee-Dai finally turns around, his Rebel Alliance flightsuit robot mode coming into full view. "Padawan Swish and I went to Washington DC to help Padawan Growler and Master Optimus fight against the evil Emperor Megatron and his apprentices, Darth Starscream, Darth Scourge and... some other TIE-Seeker whose designation I did not get. It was a close, pitched battle, but Master Optimus won the day and defeated the evil Emperor. He was seriously injured, but Padawan Swish and I have given him several bacta treatments and he should be up and about in no time. The Force is strong with Master Optimus -- Emperor Megatron should do well to remember that next time. May the Force be with you." << Jee-Dai disappears, replaced again by the Autobot spinny >> Players Jee-Dai was created and is played by darksabrz. Category:active Category:Autobots Category:Characters Category:OCs Category:Junkions Category:Transformers